The Senator
by LiLmIsSpOkAdOt
Summary: It may be the most high profile and difficult case they have ever attempted to complete, so mcuh so that The Director inserts herself into the case to help nail the killer to the wall
1. Chapter 1

Agents Gibbs team sat a NCIS ball pin not doing anything in particular. Tony was leaning back in his chair tossing a ball in the air and catching again, officer David was lost in thought head in her left hand her elbow resting on her desk as her right tapped a pen constantly on the desk, Agent McGee had his I pod ear phones in his ears and his face showed he was deeply concentrating, Agent Gibbs was becoming increasingly fidgety and resorted the pulling out and an case file and look through it.

It was highly unusual for this group of federal agents to be sitting around doing nothing, but they had nothing to they had not had a case in a week. Which was good for the Navy and Marine population but incredibly boring when you made your living investigating death.

The elevator doors opened and the atmosphere shifted, out the elevator had strode a particular important and significant figure you could tell this by the considerable amount of attention he was getting, even Gibbs raised an eyebrow. The man was tall slim had dark features and dark hair complimented by his dark eyes, blank eyes. He showed now awareness his presence had been noticed by nearly everyone in the room and continued towards the stairs and the Directors office, followed closely by what is assumed to be his protection detail.

"Wa… wasn't that Senator Farrell?" Tony uttered

"Believe so yes, I saw him on the news" Ziva replied

Theories of what he was doing at NCIS began and continued for the next 10 minutes, until raised voices could be heard from the balcony above, one voice was the Directors the other a deeper voice, probably the Senator, they didn't sound like they were having a friendly conversation. Then they came into view, the Director strode in front towards the elevator that led off the balcony she stopped abruptly in front of the doors and stood purposely, the Senator was behind but his walk was calmer, relaxed, he positioned himself facing her his back to the onlookers below. They seemed to be for a minute in converse and what you could see from the Directors facial expression she was trying her best not to pin him to the wall, but then he lifted a hand and stroked her face, he was mocking her his inappropriate physical gesture was him trying to prove a point, he was baiting her, and he won. The elevator doors opened she seized her chance smacking away his hand from her face grabbing him by the throat pushing him into the elevator, her free hand found the button inside to close the doors, the Senators protection detail were too show the doors were already shut and they tried to recall the elevator to open them but diverted themselves to the stairs to catch it open below.

Gibbs was on his feet he to ran towards the stair well, closely followed by his team, his urgency was obvious, he new Jenny well enough, he had taught most of what she new after all, therefore the fact her first attack was at his throat indicated to Gibbs that if anyone needed help it would be the Senator and his protection detail.


	2. The Case

The elevator doors opened to what appeared to be a crowd of people, Gibbs and his team and the Senators protection detail. Inside the elevator stood Jenny Shepard her face stern ignoring the greeting party, the Senator was slumped in the corner behind rubbing his neck his face livid. The Director walked out directly to Gibbs and then nodded her head notioning she wanted a private talk, he told his team to return to their desk and followed her, leaving the Senator being helped to his feet by the protection detail.

The Director and Agent Gibbs arrived in her office, he shut the door and she turned to him.

"That was Senator Farrell"

"I know" he didn't offer any curiosity of her behaviour he had just seen but let her explain in her own time.

"Two days ago a body of a young girl was found in a dumpster around the back of a down town bar" she walked to her desk leant over and picked up a case file and returned facing him hold out the file, he took it from her opening it and scanning its contents. "Her name was Petty Officer Ranch, it was not a particularly extraordinary case, until a strand of hair recovered on the body came back as Senator Farrell. That could have been seen as circumstantial until later we found his hotel key card in her pocket, that was enough for me to want to question him, however..."

"It was not enough for his lawyers," he offered

"Yes" she replied " so I decided to ask him to come into NCIS and have a 'friendly' conversation, his lawyers advised him to do so because of course nothing he would say to me would be incriminating and it would show he had been cooperating with us"

"So..." he said becoming more curious

"Previously to his arrival I did my own digging and came to find that this Petty Officer had been having an affair with the Senator, I also gathered he is sleeping with many other women too, all the time being married, he cannot be arrested for being a cheat however much I may like that" she added "but it seems their affair got messy threats were made and he finally dealt with the 'problem'"

Looking at the file Gibbs noted "and so stabbed her 17 times in the upper body"

"I don't believe it was planned but from my conversation with him just he showed no remorse in anyway" she was calmer now, she moved towards chair the surrounded the large table in the centre of the office, she raised her hand offering Gibbs the one next to it and they both sat "I wanted to see what his reaction was, he left his men with Cynthia, so I asked him flat out if he had killed Petty Officer Ranch, he replied calmly that yes he had and proceeded to splurge the whole night he had killed her. Ranch had threatened to tell his wife and worse that media of his affairs when she found out she was not the only 'other woman', so he picked up a knife and killed her he believed she was dead by the third time he struck but found he was enjoying himself so much he continued" she face contorted as though she had tasted something terrible " you should have seen him Jethro it was as though he had just been given the best present ever but it was a secret he couldn't control himself, finally he had someone to tell and so he told me every gruesome detail" she paused for a second. Gibbs felt for her because he could see she was becoming emotionally attached, it happens every once in a while for an investigator but the ends results were not always pretty.

"Finally I stood and walked out, which apparently he didn't like" she finished

"And the elevator" he inquired

"I told him not to go far, he found it funny he thinks he cannot be touched like a god, I expressed that he could be touched and I would find every piece of evidence I could and nail him to the wall… he raised his hand to my face, ugh the slimy son of a bitch£

"What did he say?"

"He invited me over for dinner!"

Gibbs now shared the bitter distaste that Jenny obviously did, he already hated this man not only was he a politician and a killer but he touched her, like she was his possession. Neither spoke for a minute or two contemplating the information discussed.

"What do you want me to do he asked?"

Jenny looked at him his burning deep icy blue eyes, she was grateful, Gibbs asking what he could do was a gesture of friendship, minor to many but huge for him.

" I would like you to help me nail him to the wall Jethro" she said simply.

**Please review I would like to know you thoughts!**


End file.
